


The Child of Beasts

by fallenlionnekomata0211



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Beasts are a separate species of monster, Beasts are thought to be extinct, But she isn't quite a monster either, Frisk (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Gaster Blaster Papyrus (Undertale), Gaster Blaster Sans (Undertale), Gaster escaped the void, Gaster runs a university, Humans cant see Beasts, Multiverse, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is In College, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader Isn't Human, Reader has a cracked soul, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Self-Harm, Semi-feral reader, Suicidal Reader, The monsters just want to help, Theyre like werewolves to a degree, depressed reader, reader has anxiety, reader has ptsd, reader is unsure of how to react to that, reader sings, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenlionnekomata0211/pseuds/fallenlionnekomata0211
Summary: Y/n is not your ordinary girl. She has secrets that could get her killed and memories that haunt her daily life. Despite that, she tries to live an ordinary life as a new college student at Underground University, a college for both humans and the recently released monsters. After a series of occurrences take place, the skeletons who teach her classes start to take an interest in getting to know her. Will she be able to keep them at a safe distance, or will they discover the truth hidden from the world? Will she be able to protect those around her, or will their deaths finally push her to the breaking point? And just what happened to break her soul in the first place?





	1. Authors note

Hello everyone! So this is going to be my first work, and any input I would be grateful for. I will update as frequently as I can, but between school, work, and home it could be somewhat sporadic. I will go ahead and say that as much as I wished it did, Undertale, nor any of it Au's, belong to me. As much as I wish I could, I can't write much today, so this is where I'll have to stop. Sorry for not giving you all a proper chapter. I'll get one to you ASAP.


	2. First Days and Meeting the Skeletons part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n starts school and while she tries to avoid giving too many details about her past, but she doesn't like to lie so she fails, and the skeletons quickly realize that she's in need of help. Help that she's going to be too stubborn to accept.
> 
> There is a self harm warning, sorry I forgot to put it here sooner.

I woke up to the sound of my phone alarm going off. I reach over to the coffee table next to the couch I was laying on and quickly turn it off, sitting up so I don't hall back asleep. Yawning, I look around my small, empty studio apartment, the only furniture being the couch I was laying on, the nearby coffee table, as well as a mini fridge and microwave in the corner. There is a backpack filled with my textbooks and notebooks as well as a small laptop sitting next to the couch, and on the table is a small picture. In the picture are four seventeen year old teenagers, one boy and three girls, smiling at the camera. The boy is taller than all of the girls. He has dark skin and gentile brown eyes, partially hidden by glasses. The smallest girl has her black hair cut boyishly short, her bright gold eyes shining in laughter. The other girl has medium length lighter-brown hair with bangs that slightly cover her grayish-blue eyes that match well with her pale skin. And then there's me. I had long, dark brown hair and bright blue eyes that glowed with a rarely seen happiness.

It was a picture of me and my pack, the three others who had the same chains on their very souls as me, only six months ago. Before we started awakening into what we truly were. Before I lost everything and everyone who I loved and who ever cared. Before I was b r o k e n.

I sigh and stand up, grabbing an outfit and walking to the bathroom. I look at the mirror, my appearance reminding me of how much I've changed both mentally and physically since that picture was taken. My hair that was once dark brown and reached my mid-back has become pitch black and down to my waist in length. My once light blue eyes are now different colors, the right being a royal blue and the left being a bright gold with the white in that eye being crimson red. My canines are now slightly longer than the normal persons, looking similar to fangs. While I was fairly injury free back then, almost all of my body below my neck is covered in bandages and scars from the wounds of all ages covering my arms, legs, and back that I had long given up on fully healing. Looking away from the mirror, I braid my hair behind me and change from the sweat shirt and pants that I was using as pajamas into a pair of jeans with holes on the knees, a tee shirt, a dark grey leather collar given to me by my pack when we started to awaken and ran away from our homes, a black hoodie with two blue stripes on the sleeves that covered my neck and collar, a white eye patch over my golden eye, and a gray beanie. As little as I may care about what people think about me anymore, seeing the collar would cause some unwanted misunderstandings...

For me the collar is a reminder. It tells me who I am. What I am. What I was. And what I must never become. It is something that most people couldn't understand, and I'd like to keep it that way. No one should have to go through what I have...

I quickly brush my teeth and leave the bathroom. As I pick up my backpack and slide on my gray tennis shoes, I say to the silent room, "I'm headed out. I'll see you guys soon. I miss you guys, even if our souls are still linked together. I love you guys. Bye."

I walk out of the cheap apartment and down the dark, early morning street towards Underground University, the college created by W. D. Gaster, one of the monsters that were released from Mt Ebott a few years ago. It's one of the few schools that accept both human and monster students. Realistically, laws have been passed so monsters can attend any college, but most tend to stick to ones ran by fellow monsters due to the fact that they would have to deal with racists at many "human" colleges. Underground University is one of the few colleges where the human and monster populations get along peacefully. While most humans have gotten over their petty racist views, the remaining racists have gotten more extreme. If monsters aren't careful, they could get dusted by humans who don't care about the consequences they would face from the legal system that would likely sentence them to prison for ten years minimum. 

_Heh. Wonder what they would do if they knew the truth of what I am._

I chuckle at the thought, knowing all to well what they would do. While many of my  physical scars were not caused by humans, there are a decent amount that were. As for mental? It was humans that killed my pack and broke me. The beasts I could handle. The humans not so much. When they found out that me and my pack were at most half human, they treated us as if we were the worst things on the planet, even lower than a monster in those racists eyes, as we were neither really human or monster.

I am only a quarter human. I am the reincarnation of Raion, the winged black-furred lion nekomata beast, and Kuro, who was the half cat beast half human who was Raions main link between the worlds of beasts and humans. Most humans are unable to see the beasts, but beasts had and active role in the world of humans. The humans saw Raion as a god, and Kuro as her priestess. Humans never realized that beasts were not gods or spirits but a separate species of monsters. Both are made of magic, but most humans are unable to see the beasts. The humans who could see beasts began to fear them, and so they killed both Raion and Kuro. When they died, they reincarnated into the same body, and their joint souls created a third consciousness, me. Raion and Kuro still occasionally have the ability to take control, but for the most part they just watch the world through my eyes. My body is physically human due to the fact that my soul is sealed. Until my soul is free from the chains sealing me as human, my body is stuck as a human except for the nights of the full and new moon, when Raion and Kuro take over.

I finally reach the building where my classes are and look at the paper with my schedule.

**Monday, Wednesday, and Friday**

**6am :Astronomy, Mr Sans**

**8:30am :Biology, Mr Stretch**

**11am :Cooking, Mr Blue**

**1:30pm :Gym, Mr Edge**

**Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday**

**7am :Animal Behavior, Mr. Rus**

**10am :Martial Arts, Mr. Razz**

**1pm :Piano, Mr. Papyrus**

**3pm :Monster History, Mr. Red**

As I enter the building, I realize I have no idea where my first class, astronomy, is located. I look around, trying to see if there's a building map anywhere, and I feel someone rest a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey kid. I'm guessing this is your first day? Are you lost?" A male voice asks from behind me. I jump and quickly turn around, to see a startled skeleton who was slightly taller than me in a blue hoodie, black basketball shorts, and pink slippers. "Are you ok, kid? I didn't mean to scare you out of your skin."

I release the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "I'm fine, I just startle easily. Yeah, I have no clue how to get to my class. I get lost very easily, so I was going to try and find a map of the building." I reply with an awkward chuckle.

"What's your class? I have to go to my class myself, but I can at least point you in the right direction." He asked with a lazy smile.

"Astronomy with Mr. Sans. Why did they not include a location in the schedule..?"I respond with a sigh and show him my schedule.

"Probably to promote student interaction, new students have to ask for help from the older students. If you're heading to astronomy, you'll be in my class. You don't need to use the honorific though. Just call me Sans. Follow me, kiddo." He said as he started walking down one of the hallways.

My mind slightly blanked out when he told me his name as I followed him. "My name's Y/n... Wait. You're my teacher? You look like you'd be a student..."

"Yep. Not sure how I got the job tibia honest. 'm not the teaching type." He shrugged and looked at me as he started going up a stairwell. "What about you? You look like an edgy teen but you act kinder than most of the humans I've met."

"I'm kind because I've seen the cruelty of the world up close and personal, and I don't want anyone to have to feel like I have. I try to be my best because I've lived the worst." I sigh and lower my head, thinking back to what the humans did to me and my pack. I looked back up to see Sans staring at me in both worry and pity. "Don't pity me Sans. I may have gone through hell, it ultimately made me stronger. I have changed from how I was before, and now I truly see the world with my own eyes, instead of just what others want me to see."

He sighed and approached a classroom door. "I won't ask what happened, but if you ever need any help, feel free to ask. I know I'm speaking for the other teachers you have when I say this. Hell, I'd know. We all live together. We'd be willing to help if we can." He said before he entered a classroom. I followed him in and sat in a seat towards the front. Not long after I sat down and got out my stuff for the class, Sans started teaching.

"Welcome to Astronomy kiddos. I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton. I'll be your teacher this semester..."

~One starry astrology class later~

"Make sure you study the chapter for our class on Wednesday. Class dismissed." He yawned. "Y/n, Stretch's class is just down the hall to the right, so you shouldn't have to worry about getting lost."

"Thanks Sans." I replied with a small smile as I left the classroom.

 I quickly head down the hall to what clearly looks like the biology classroom. Upon entering, I see a tall skeleton in an orange hoodie and jeans sitting at the desk, looking like he just woke up.

"Morning kiddo. I'm Stretch, your teacher. What's your name?" He asked sleepily.

"I'm Y/n, sir. Nice to meet you."I reply.

He chuckles a little. "No need for the sir, just call me Stretch. Us teachers are pretty casual about that. It feels weird to be called anything formal. Go ahead, take a seat. Class will start soon anyways."

Once again, I sit near the front of the class. After about ten minutes, Stretch begins the class.

"This is Biology, and I'm Stretch, the one who'll teach you all you need to know about biology."

~Time skip brought to you by a school syllabus explained by smoker skeleton~

"Class dismissed. Ima go smoke then take a nap until the next class." Stretch said as he stood up.

I walked over to him as the rest of the class left. "Um, Stretch? Do you know where the cooking class is at? I don't want to get lost..."

"First day, huh, Y/n? It's down on the second floor near the stairwell." He smiled. "You'll enjoy my brothers class. He loves to cook, and he's gotten a lot better since we've reached the surface. I never had the heart to tell him how bad his cooking was when we were Underground. While things weren't the greatest down there, my bro made things a lot better."

"I can understand that." I reply. "I never had the easiest life, but I had people who always had my back no matter what, and that made a world of difference. They aren't around anymore, but for their sake, I do the best I can."

I turn and walk to the door. "Thanks for the directions. Have a good day Stretch." I say as I leave.

I walk down a set of stairs and down a hallway, being careful to avoid the large groups of people in various areas. Eventually, I reach the classroom, where it looks as though most of the class has already arrived. Waiting by the door is another skeleton around Sans height wearing a grey tee-shirt and a lighter blue bandanna around his neck. His eye lights are the same blue as his bandanna with stars in them.

"Hello Human! I am the Magnificent Blue, your cooking teacher! What's your name?" He asks cheerfully. I understand what Stretch meant about him. It would be hard to be upset around him. He is just like one of the members of my pack used to be.

"I'm Y/n. It's nice to meet you, Blue." I respond with a small grin.

"Y/n, are you ok? What happened to your eye? Is it hurt?" He asks in a worried voice. "I can heal you if you want."

"It's fine Blue. There's nothing that can be done about it. Even if it was hurt, there would be no point in healing it. It's not hurt, but it's something you could say I'm self conscious about." I assure. "If other humans saw it, things wouldn't go well..." I mutter lowly.

If he heard the second part he doesn't mention it. "Class is going to be starting soon, so go ahead and get a table. I'm going to get an idea of your skill levels by watching you all cook today." He says kindly.

"Alright." I quickly walk to an empty table and set my bag down next to it.

"Alright class. As I've already told you, my name is Blue, and this is your cooking class. Today we are going to do an assessment so I can gauge where your current skill levels are. Your assignment is to make a simple but yummy pasta dish. After this class, you may take the food you made home so you can eat it later, something you'll be able to do after each of my lessons. Now, let's get started everyone!"Blue happily said.

I walk to where the food supplies are and grabbed fettuccine noodles, chicken, chicken broth powder, and ingredients for an alfredo sauce. I started boiling some water in a large pot and make the alfredo sauce in a smaller pot. I add in the noodles to the large pot and add a large pinch of the broth powder in so the noodles can absorb their flavor. As the noodles are cooking, I cook the chicken in a pan, being careful not to burn it. Once the noodle and chicken are done, I just combine everything into the large pot and mix it up. I start putting some onto a small plate and the rest into a storage container. After that I wash the dishes in the sink and take the sample plate to Blue.

"Are you finished Y/n?" At my nod, he takes a bite of the pasta, and the stars in his eye lights grow larger. "Y/n, this is really good! It's been a while since a new student made food this good on the first day!"

"I'm glad that you liked it. I had to help with meals for my family for most of my life, so I taught myself." I reply with happiness, although I didn't let it show to much. It was somewhat bittersweet because I was both happy he liked it and saddened by the resemblance to my packmate.

"If you wish to be one, you will make an amazing chef one day." Blue says. "I guarantee it. Now go head out and eat your lunch. I'm sure your hungry by now."

"Okay. Have a good day, Blue." I say as I walk out the door.

I make my way outside, near where the gym is, and I sit down to eat my pasta. As I'm eating, I watch as the other students walk around happily chatting with one another. Monsters not afraid to hang out with humans and vise versa. Once I'm done, I start to sing a song, one that relates rather well to my current emotions.

"Musing through memories, losing my grip in the gray.

Numbing the senses, I feel you slipping away.

Fighting to hold on, clinging to just one more day.

Love turns to ashes with all that I wish I could say.

 

I'd die to be where you are.

I tried to be where you are.

 

Every night I dream you're still here,

the ghost by my side, so perfectly clear.

When I awake you'll disappear

back to the shadows, with all I hold dear.

With all I hold dear.

 

Hidden companion, phantom be still in my heart.

Make me a promise, that time won't erase us, that we were not lost from the start.

 

I'd die to be where you are.

I tried to be where you are.

 

Every night I dream you're still here,

the ghost by my side, so perfectly clear.

When I awake you'll disappear

back to the shadows, with all I hold dear.

With all I hold dear."

 

All the students nearby froze hearing my song, and I stand up, wiping the tears that started falling from my eyes. I quickly walked to the gym, where I spotted a skeleton who looked like Stretch in a a black tee-shirt and jeans with a red scarf. He had a scar on one eye socket, and rather pointy teeth.

"Hello there welp. My name is Edge, and I'm your gym teacher. Go change into some workout clothes, and wait in the gym for class to start." He snapped. Guess that's one way to tell how his day has been...

"Hello Edge. I'm Y/n, and I don't need to change. This outfit will be fine for me." I reply looking him in the eye socket. "And if you are trying to intimidate me by acting like an angry edgy highschooler rather than the adult you are, than I've got news for you." I grab his scarf in one hand and pull so his skull is down to my level, baring my fangs at him as I lightly pull on my collar, a stress habit of mine, making sure it stays hidden. "I am  **NOT**  afraid of you, and I never will be, because anything you can do do me, I have endured and worse. So man up and start acting like the adult you are. The fact that you need a broken teenager to tell you this is  **PATHETIC**."

With that I let go of his scarf and walk past him into the gym as he tried to process what happened. The few other students who had witnessed the exchange stared at me in shock. I sit quietly in the corner as the rest of the students come in. When class starts, we all line up in front of him.

"Hello you pathetic idiots. My name is Edge, and I am here to get you lazy weaklings into shape. Today, I am going to see just how pathetic your endurance is by having you do laps around the gym. Longest runner get extra credit. Now go, morons!" He shouted. My ears are ringing from how loud he is...

After around two hours, I was the only one still running. Edge looked both amazed, confused, and annoyed that I hadn't even broken a sweat yet. I am used to large amounts of exercise, so activities like this no longer faze me.

"Y/n earned extra credit. Class dismissed." 

I quickly left the campus and walked back to my apartment. Edge had reminded me too much of my past tormentors. Going into the bathroom, I grab my pocketknife out of my hoodie and unraveled the bandages on one of my arms, pulling down the sleeve, revealing self inflicted woulds and scars on my wrist as the images from what happened keep flashing through my mind. I carefully made five shallow cuts on my wrist, stopping the memories, which I wrapped back up before I laid on my couch and went to sleep.

~Sans POV~

I walked into the house I shared with my brother and our alternates. When Gaster came back, he accidentally merged four timelines together, which I still don't understand how it's possible. Everyone else had already returned, and I plopped down on the couch next to Red, who was sleeping.

"How was your day, Sans?" Blue asked from the kitchen. I still don't get how a version of me can be so hyper...

"Pretty good, for the most part. Got a student that I'm worried about, but otherwise it was the same as usual." I tell him.

"That's weird. Me and Stretch also have a student we're worried about, and if the rumors are true, a student killed Edge's pride today." Blue said.  _What did they do to Edge...?_ "From what I heard he was being his normal self and the student wasn't taking any of it. Called him something along the lines of an angry highschooler?"

"An angry, edgy highschooler. That's what she said I was behaving like." Edge said as he came in the room and sat in a nearby chair. "I was going to try and teach her a lesson by making her run until she dropped, but then Y/n ran for over two hours and didn't break a sweat. She also said it was sad that a "broken teenager" had to call me out on my behavior."

"Y/n called herself broken?" I asked. "I think my worries are justified now..."

"You guys had Y/n too?" Stretch asked as he came in and sat on the opposite side of me from Red. "Kid said that she used to have people who were always there for her, like me with my bro, but they are gone and now she's trying her best on her own. I'd say from the look on her face when she spoke of them something bad happened to them."

"That might explain the way she looked at me. She looked as though I reminded her of both a happy memory and something that made her extremely sad..." Blue said worriedly. "She also mentioned that she was afraid of the humans reaction if they saw the eye under her eye patch, although I don't think she knows I heard that. She said that when I asked if her eye was injured and offered to heal it. She also said that even if it had been hurt, there was no point in healing it."

"From what the Y/n told me, she's gone through hell." I told them, looking at each of them in the eyes. "She said that she is able to be as kind as she is because she has seen the worst it could be, and I don't doubt she has. Kid's jumpy as hell, and she seemed to be paying attention to her surroundings at all times. She was kinda like how the Fell brothers were, only not violent."

"She said she wasn't afraid of me, because everything I could do to her she has gone through AND WORSE. From what I saw while she was running, her hands and ankles are covered in bandages. I wouldn't doubt the rest of her body is too." Edge mentioned as he raised a hand to his chin. "She also looked like she has the same stress habit as Red. Remember how he would pull on his collar when he was nervous or stressed? She did that too, although I don't know what she was pulling on as it was covered by her hoodie."

"We need to keep an eye on her, make sure she's ok. Try to see if she will give us anymore information." I say as I head to bed.


	3. Another A/n (Sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM ALIVE

Hey everyone! So I know your wondering what's taking me so long to write this. I'm currently about halfway through chapter 2, but haven't been able to write much between moving to a new house, helping with siblings, work, and helping my mother with a college class. I will get the chapter out as soon as I can. Please keep in mind as you read this that I have no beta reader, so it's not the greatest, but I try my best.

On a completely unrelated note, why is an online college computer class easier to do than the highschool version of the same class? Seriously, I found the college class easier, even when rushing due to a way to soon time limit, than my highschool class, where I had finished the work two months before the semester ended. That makes no sense to me. None whatsoever. Or it's just me idk.


	4. Author Rant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to vent, so I'm posting this here. You don't have to read if you don't want to hear me bitching about my life, because that's probably where this is going to go.

So I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm taking so long with the story, and the simple fact is that despite how much I try to put myself into the story, I have very little time to do so. My mother doesn't approve of me writing fanfiction, saying that the type of stories I write are just going to make my depression worse, so the only time I can work on it is during school since she tries to know about everything that I do online(thank god for backup emails!). She refuses to listen to me when I try to explain to her that it's actually helps. She doesn't seem to realize that just because that's how it was for her friend, that doesn't mean that it'll be the same for me. If anything, it's the opposite. It helps me a lot. I love her, and I'd much rather stay with her than my abusive, manipulative father, but I'm not sure just how much she cares. If you care about someone, doesn't that mean you should hear them out if they try to tell you something? Every time she misunderstands something I said or did I try to explain thing to her, but she doesn't listen. Why won't she listen? She gets mad at me for not helping around the house, but there's only so much I can do. I have school work, siblings, a job, and my mental state is anything but good. I'm only barely able to keep myself from falling back into a bad habit of mine, but does she notice? No. All she seems to care about is how I'm not helping more, my grades suck(not because I don't know the content, my test scores make that clear, but because of my lack of ability to get my work done), and how that's affecting her mental state. She doesn't care about how she is affecting mine. I have to hide my pain, not because it'll hurt her, but because she makes it clear she thinks her problems matter more than mine, and I don't want to be hurt anymore by one of the few people I care about. I've been trying to keep myself together, but there's only so much a person can take before they just... give up. Sans said in the genocide run that the most determined thing the player can do is just give up, and I'm honestly beginning to agree with him. Between my dads abuse and my moms attitude towards my problems, I've considered it many, many times over the years. I'm trying to hold on, if only for my Pack, who are closer to me than my own blood, and the fans of my story(I'm still writing it, I promise, I haven't abandoned it) who's encouragements help give me the strength to keep going, but it's hard. I'm going to try to keep going, as it's all I can really do. Please don't hate if I don't comment frequently as I'm trying the best I can. Thank you all for the encouragement you have given me, you have no clue how much it has helped.

 

 

_Thank you for what you have done for Fallen, she needs it more than you know. What you have done means the world to her. I'm... a friend of hers. You can call me Leo. She's already broken, and she's reached the point where if something doesn't change, she's going to completely shatter. What you have done has saved her in a way. Every comment, every kudo, it gives her the encouragement few give her irl. So thank you, for all you do._


	5. Christmas special q&a and author update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For real guys. Ask questions. I can't do what I wanted otherwise. Please

Hey everyone! I'm indeed alive, somehow survived midterms. So! Updates! Depresso espresso me started up a diary. Its on here. Still trying to figure out what made me think it was a good idea. But its there.

Anyways, on to the main topic of this update. The story! Im most of the way through the next chapter, so you should be seeing it soon if all goes well. I want to do a Christmas q&a special, where you, my lovely readers, can ask the characters anything you want (within obvious reason). So! Comment any questions you have for any character that is in this story, and they will be answered on Christmas Day. This includes any of the skeleboys from UT, UF, US, and SF, even if they haven't shown up yet, as they will make their appearance in the next legit chapter.

So! Ask away! Feel free to try and get answers to questions you've had about any of the characters!


	6. Author is getting desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really guys?

Guys. I need questions. I want to do a q&a as a Christmas special, but I need questions to do so. I said this just yesterday. I know you are reading this. There were at least sixty hits in the last twenty four hours. You can ask questions from my OCS and and of the skeles from the aus in this story. You can ask anything you want, so long as it isn't inappropriate or anything like that. I'm willing to accept questions until 10pm on Christmas day(I don't get to write until nighttime). Feel free to dig for info on my main OCS or the OCS that were mentioned that were killed. Sorry if I sound rude, I just really want to do this and can't if I don't get questions.


End file.
